Something Special
by Sand Dun
Summary: Nemea finds himself in Achilles' tent upon for matters he had not suspected he would ever enter a man's tent for. And with the Greek knowing he is half-demon, the prince is doubtful, shy and maybe even a little guarded, but by the night's end he is more than comfortable. Achilles x Nemea


Nemea shutters as hot breathe strokes against his bare neck. For all the things to happen in this strange realm, he had expected this the least. Achilles, the Greek warrior who seemed to regard him with disliking and remoteness, now moves upon him. The prince had not doubted Achilles was a man of passion, but he did not, however, expect the Greek to be so gentle and almost cunning in his passion.

The questing lips of the muscular warrior on the sensitive flesh at the crook of his neck are gloriously effective and drive sensations into Nemea that he has not felt in quite some time. Still, the prince is hesitant as Achilles guides him towards his tent cot. It is strange to be so welcomed by one who had just recently seemed to loathe him. But Nemea does not reject Achilles' advances. The aura that the Greek creates makes him feel as though he is wanted. And that is something that the prince is curious and confused, yet appreciative of.

For, Nemea is a half-demon. There are few who would take such knowledge lightly or even acceptingly. In a realm where demons reign as the cruel merciless enemy, Nemea had expected further hostility from the Greek once he had discovered this.

As Achilles' lips press against the prince's such thoughts immediately vanish. The embrace are warm and gentle, but it also manage to be demanding. The Greek's growing lust is ever obvious. For now, this is the second instance when Achilles as kissed him on the lips, but this time Nemea responds. Slowly allowing the Greek entrance, the prince is quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of a tongue hungrily exploring.

Wrapping his arms around Nemea's slender frame, Achilles draws his tongue in the wet, hot mouth of the prince. It is intriguing to think this man is actually half-demon. Everything about him does not suggest anything of such. It makes Achilles curious, but also eager to see just how much of demon the little prince is. Perhaps the slender form could hold as much energy in the bed as it did on the battlefield. Smirking into the kiss in delight, the Greek pulls away to observe Nemea's femininely handsome face. The touch of red that glows quite vibrantly in his cheeks sets flames ablaze.

Suddenly eager to skip foreplay, Achilles is quite relieved Nemea is only attired in a simple shirt, pants and most likely underwear. Fully knowing how splendid his prince's armor is, the Greek knows it would take a restraining amount of time to take off every last article. He, only clothed in a Greek warrior's woven skirt and an under-cloth, would need very little time to undress.

Pushing the half-demon onto his mat, Achilles assaults his prey's neck with wet kisses. He can feel Nemea squirm beneath and hear the soft moans usher from sweet lips. Pleased at the response, the Greek pulls back in drink in the sight of pure delight that sparks hot passion alight in his eyes.

Achilles rolls up the princeling's shirt to his chest hinting he is going to pull it off. Nemea raises his arms to allow him. Satisfied to see his prince so eager, the Greek pulls the shirt so that it is half way removed and covering Nemea's eyes and holding his arms above his head.

The young prince's mouth parts slightly, awaiting lips to press against his. Though he feels slightly guarded being blinded, Nemea seems to hide it quite well and even begins to banish he feeling completely as his trust for his partner grows.

Achilles graces him with soft teasing kisses but holds back anything too serious. Nemea realizes quickly enough that the Greek is waiting—wanting—him to show flames of passion as well. At first not reacting, Nemea grows more intimate as he realizes that flames are indeed growing within him, and Achilles knee pressing into his groin only brings them higher.

Pressing his lips against Achilles with slight roughness, Nemea finds that he likes this and is suddenly eager to have the shirt completely removed. As though reading his partner's mind, the Greek strips the shirt completely off. "Come on little prince," Achilles whispers, as though coaxing him to be more incentive. "This is your first time with another man isn't it?" the larger warrior asks when the half-demon still remains rather shy, even though his eyes say otherwise. It is as much of a statement as it is a question.

Nemea flushes slightly, but doesn't say anything. "Well… that case…" The prince gasps in surprise as the Greek gropes at the sensitive area between his legs. "What...?" Nemea doesn't manage to finish his sentence as a moan cuts him off.

Grinning at the reaction, Achilles moves from between the half-demon and strips away the trousers. It goes without saying that the Greek is growing eager to move forward. However, Nemea doesn't seem quite so ready. Still clothed in underwear, he covers himself with a hand. Achilles shakes his head, pulling it away. Leaning onto the prince, he captures the slender man a furiously passionate kiss. Feeling overwhelmed, Nemea is slow to ease into returning the passion.

Soon a kiss of hot lust holds the pair's together as they pull one another close. However when Achilles bucks forward and presses his hard organ into Nemea's half hard one together, he causes the embrace to break. Pressing his head into the cot, Nemea cannot resist the moan that whispers from his lips even though the action has passed. A low growls shows that Achilles mirrors the pleasure.

Grunting in irritation at the clothing that keeps their naked flesh from pressing together, the Greek nearly rips the fabric of his woven skirt in his haste to remove it. Slipping out of his under-cloth immediately afterwards, Achilles cannot resist tearing the fabric of Nemea's underwear, completely exposing them both.

The half-demon gasps at the sensation of cool air, but Achilles grasping his length and pumping it quickly cause the prince to forget about holding back. Moans usher freely from his mouth as the indescribably pleasuring touch of his Greek partner bring him over the edge. However, before he can come Achilles pulls away. Looking at the Greek in scowling disbelief he earns a pleased chuckle. "Not yet," the warrior tells him. The prince is about to make a remark when Achilles gently grabbing his hand and pressing it upon his muscular chest cuts him short.

The Greek drops his hand away soon afterwards, but Nemea still holds his against the firm chest. "Go on. You know you want to," the Greek coaxes. Unable to meet the warrior's gaze, Nemea stares at his hand. He can feel the slow rise and fall of Achilles' chest beneath. Having been teased, the half-demon can feel his body begging for release and somehow the touch of flesh beneath his fingers brings more lust upon him. Tentatively drawing his fingers downwards, he finds he enjoys the feeling of hard muscles against his warm fingertips. Achilles seems to reflect the enjoyment as well because a soft deep moan is heard.

As desperation begins to wrap him in its clutch, Nemea moves his fingers down at a hastier pace. When he finally feels the hilt of the Greek's erection he stops. Feeling a little bashful, the prince's touch seems to be more testing when his fingertips draw out the feel of the organ. Achilles' remains quiet, but Nemea feels the tenseness about him. The Greek is being patient for him; it is a thoughtful gesture for someone who is undeniably wild.

Gripping the shaft, Nemea slowly begins to pump it. A pleasure growl vibrates in Achilles' throat, assuring the half-demon that his touch is having a wonderful effect. It doesn't take long before the prince is pumping at a quicker pace.

Nemea finds he likes knowing the Greek is enjoying the sensation. When the half-demon can feel veins pulsing beneath his fingers he pulls away suddenly. An irked shadow darkens Achilles' expression as he is suddenly robbed. "You shouldn't have deprived me of what I want," he warns in a low, dangerous voice. "Perhaps you shouldn't have done the same with me," Nemea retorts, in a voice that is actually quite soft despite the slight bite. A grin crosses the Greek's lips, seeming quite pleased with the reply. "So it seems..." he whispers drawing his face close to Nemea's. It seems as though he is about to say more, but when the half-demon nibbles on his lips with gentle tease, he is robbed of his words.

Pasting his lips upon the prince's, Achilles begins to position them as they are caught in a lip's embrace. With Nemea's willingness, the Greek easily has them arranged so that he is sitting at the edge of the cot with Nemea sitting on his lap. In this position Achilles and Nemea's organs are pressed against one another. Grasping both them, Achilles pulls them together with thrilling effects.

Pressing his forehead against his partner's, the half-demon seems lost in the bliss of pleasure. With eyes glazed and a soft glow brightens his pupils, it is as though he is drunk with lust. When his body suddenly tenses up it foretells of his need to come. But when his once more at the edge, Nemea is robbed. When he pulls back to look into Achilles' eyes. There he can see that it had taken a greater amount of the warrior's restrain to stop then and there. "Not yet," the Greek says in a husky voice.

Grabbing Nemea around the hips, Achilles picks him up slightly. He then desperately tries to enter him. It seems quite obvious it will not be possible in with current position. Frustration darkens the Greek's face as he grows impatient, and the lust that flares within only fires it. Seeing this with slight amusement, the princeling guides his partner's organ. Feeling butterflies within his stomach as the wet tip touches his entrance, the half-demon slowly begins to impale himself on the length. Putting his hands on Achilles' shoulders for support when he knows the organ will not slip away, Nemea notes the grip on his hips tighten. A grunt of pain whispers from his lips, but he does not question the Greek's passionate roughness.

Only pain greets Nemea as he slowly lowers himself. To be stretched to such lengths, makes progress slow and reluctant. However, the half-demon is resilient and slowly begins to adapt to the unfamiliar sensation. As the tip disappears, he pauses to adjust. His whole body seems to reject the idea of further impaling, but Nemea ignores this. Continuing progress he soon as himself completely lowered. By this time his fingers are pressing into Achilles' shoulders tightly, as though desperately trying to vent some of the pain. If this hurts, the Greek makes no note of it.

Loosening his muscles, Nemea allows himself to become somewhat comfortable with the feeling of penetration before making further movement. Achilles' twitches within him in impatience, but keeps his silence. The slight motions drives a curious sensation that gives Nemea more confidence. He slowly begins to move up and down. At first feels only further agony greets this. Angling differently as he makes to press his face into the crook of Achilles' neck, the half-demon is pulled short when a jolt of electrifying pleasure welcomes him. A shutter of pleasured surprise runs down his spine.

Lifting up and down, Nemea angles for the soft flesh that releases such pleasure. Flushing bright red as moans slip from his lips, the prince doesn't stop on account of this. He continues to quicken the pace and Achilles' hand on his hips only adds to it. The slapping of flesh and moans sound loudly, but neither cares whether the others can hear at this point.

"Gods," Achilles forces out growing close to his climax. Nemea is not far away either. With teeth clenched in an attempt to silence the moans, the prince impales himself until an intense wave of pleasure overcomes him. Pressing his face into the Greeks' neck, the slender warrior comes upon both their chests.

As the bliss of release rides out any tenseness in Nemea's body, Achilles' is overcome by the amazing sensation of muscles clamping then relaxing around him. Unable to hold back any longer, the Greek meets his climax. An almost animalist grow vibrates in his throat as ribbons of white fill Nemea. The half-demon's cry is muffled in his partner's flesh, but the breathe of relief that passes through his exhausted body assures it is not one of pain.

Allowing a sigh of satisfaction, Achilles simply sits for a while longer feeling the slow rise and fall of the slender body leaning against him. Resting back on his arms, the Greek enjoys the feeling of remaining inside Nemea.

A slight smile crosses Achilles face. Nemea had been just as he expected if not better. Lying down, he pulls the prince beside him. His now limp organ is pulled out as well. Seeming content to remain with the Greek for the remainder of the night, Nemea simply rests his head atop a strong shoulder and relishes the warmth radiating off the other man's sweaty body.

Although his eyebrows droop from exhaustion, Nemea forces himself to stay up longer. "You know I'm a half-demon… but you don't care. Why?" he questions. "Why would I?" Achilles retorts.  
"Those in my realm did." Achilles glimpses at him with a side view.  
"They are idiots." Yawning he adds, "go to sleep." Smiling, despite the flimsy answer, the prince kisses his cheek. Squirming at the touch of affection, Achilles smiles slightly, however, when Nemea closes his eyes to do as requested.

Resting his head back the Greek finds that for once since he had come to this strange hellish land, he is actually content and from what he can gather, Nemea feels the same. Fate can be a bitch, but it seemed she had graced the Greek and the half-demon with something quite special indeed.

* * *

Well, I've really been wanting to write a Nemea x Achilles story and this is what I managed to come up with. Achilles might a little out of character, but I had a hard time tuning that in because of his character description according to other sources. I'm not completely satisfied, but I didn't want to wait any longer to finish this up!

So, I hope everyone was able to enjoy, thank you reading, and please don't forget to leave a few words of comment. Before I close this, I'd like the give a special thanks to Cherryninja, who graced me with the realization of this awesome pairing! Thank you! :)


End file.
